This project deals with the evaluation and therapy of patients with resected (either completely or subtotally) lung cancer. We perceive the therapeutic aspect to be the more important one. The studies currently ongoing in the Lung Cancer Study Group (LCSG) cover almost all of the situations which might be present following attempts at surgical resection of human lung cancer. Protocol 771 is an attempt to confirm or refute the benefit noted by McKneally et al. for the postoperative instillation of BCG intrapleurally. Hence, one aspect of the project will be to follow-up on therapeutic leads developed by others. Protocol 772, dealing with completely resected Stage II and Stage III large cell and adenocarcinoma of the lung, is evaluating two new adjuvant treatments: postoperative intrapleural BCG plus oral Levamisole vs. chemotherapy with the combination of cyclophosphamide, adriamycin and cisplatin (CAP). Despite relatively small numbers, one of the treatment appears clearly better than the other. Protocol 773, for patients with completely resected Stage II and Stage III squamous cell lung cancer, compares surgery alone vs surgery plus postoperative adjuvant thoracic irradiation vs. surgery, adjuvant thoracic irradiation plus Levamisole (in an attempt to block the immunosupporession from both the surgery and the irradiation). The fourth protocol, 791, is for patients with non-small cell lung cancer who have had an incomplete resection, i.e., gross or microscopic tumor persists. This protocol compares an old postoperative therapy (thoracic irradiation) vs. chemotherapy with CAP vs CAP plus thoracic irradiation (both new approaches). We see the participants in this project continuing along the already established lines. That is, exploring the value of therapies suggested to be beneficial by non-members as well as exploring new therapies developed and tested by the group members.